


Think About It

by synopsis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is cocky, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Clint is just tossed around, Daisy has to explain everything, F/M, Ignoring a bit of the end of Civil War, Jemma is oblivious, winterbiochemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Jemma come across James and Clint sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS GENERAL SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR! BE AWARE OF THAT! Though I do ignore the last scene with Bucky.
> 
> Sigh. Yet another drabble that popped into my head during my European Prehistory lecture. Funny enough, this wasn't even the original plot bunny I was intending to write. Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all of the love from my other winterbiochemist fic. It was what I needed after having a fantastic editor tell me there were huge issues in an original short story he read.

 

 

Daisy and Jemma walked along the hall that held the training rooms, chatting aimlessly. They wouldn’t typically take this route to the mess hall, but Daisy was avoiding an overly interested lab tech since their team moved into the larger base after Steve Rogers gave up his shield. He and the rest of Avengers who had refused the Sokovia Accords had sought out Coulson and joined their efforts. Steve could give up being Captain America but he couldn’t give up saving people.

Their steps and conversation slowed as they heard soft grunts spilling from an open door ahead. 

The sight that greeted them made Jemma’s mouth go dry. 

James Buchanan Barnes and Clint Barton were sparring in full gear. 

“Look at his arm,” Jemma said, and Daisy squinted. 

“You and Fitz built him a new one, right?” 

“More like Fitz designed and built it. I simply attached all of the neuron receptors to enable him as much control as he had with his previous one.” She said. “This is the first time I’ve seen it used in a combat setting.”

Because of course, that is what Jemma was observing. The heat of her face had nothing to do with the fact that black leather and kevlar hugged Barnes’ body like a glove, muscles rippling as he punched, kicked, or blocked Barton. His blue eyes fierce with enjoyment, both men grinning as they exchanged bruises.

Her stomach certainly did not erupt with butterflies when Barnes caught her eye and gave her an absolutely filthy grin--even as he caught Barton around the middle, flipping the archer over his hip and into the mat. 

“Is it legal to be that sexy?” Daisy was making no effort to hide her admirations. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Jemma ignored the breath sound of her voice and the racing of her heart. She shoved her hands into the deep pockets of her lab coat, unable to tear her eyes away from Barnes. 

Apparently Barnes had ended the exercise after tossing Barton as he was now walking--sauntering--towards them. 

“Afternoon, ladies,” Barnes said.

“Barnes.” Daisy was grinning. “Hey, Hawkeye!” She called out over his shoulder. Barton was still on his back, chest heaving, but waved a hand in reply.

Barnes turned his stare to Jemma, who flushed but refused to look away. 

“James.”

“Doc.” He studied her for a moment. “I don’t feel like eating the slop served here tonight. What do you think about joining me for dinner? We can talk about the things I want to try with the new hand.”

Jemma latched on to the last part, causing the man’s eye to crinkle with humor. 

“What are you thinking? Should I bring Fitz? He really is the expert when it comes to engineering and would know more about what your arm is capable of and--”

“She’d love to,” Daisy interrupted her, pushing Jemma past Barnes who leaned against the door jam. “Pick her up at six. I’ll make sure she’s ready.”

Barnes smirked, giving Daisy a two-fingered salute before turning back into the gym. 

Daisy dragged a sputtering Jemma down the rest of the hall to the elevator. “Come on, Jemma. You’ve got a date tonight and I’m going to make sure you get laid, so you can tell me all about it.”

“But he said he wanted to talk about his hand, Daisy. I think you’re over-thinking this.”

Daisy stopped, causing the scientist to almost run into her back. The younger woman twisted around, placing both hands on Jemma’s shoulders. “Jemma. You aren’t thinking enough.” She deadpanned. “He wants to take you out to dinner.”

“Yes, I was there you know.”

“And talk with you about what his hand can do. Think about it.”

Daisy had to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing as she watched her friend process what she was saying, Jemma’s eyes going wide and face turning red again. 

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” Daisy was smug and turned back to the elevator they’d reached. 

As they entered the elevator, Daisy grinned at her dumbstruck friend. “You seriously have to tell me everything tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write the dinner date and the discussion of what his new arm can do. Most likely it'll be smutty if I do. We'll see, though.


End file.
